Thrust
by Lisley
Summary: Elyse Sanders was an ordinary 15 yr old teen until one day something changed all that.


Thrust

Chapter one: Journey Down the Tunnel.

A Post 5th year Fan Fic.

Elise Sanders a pretty fifteen year old girl with long strawberry-blonde hair is of course a witch, as a Muggle wouldn't be worth writing about. (A/N I'm kidding, kidding guys, calm down! Sheesh.) But Elise doesn't know about Hogwarts or Harry Potter or the Wizarding World. She was like your typical American teen. She went to Franklin High School in Somerset, New Jersey, USA. Like a normal teen, she hung out with her friends, went to movies, had a cell phone…in fact she was in every way like a Muggle except, yep you got it, she was a Witch.

At the moment she was just setting down her spoon after finishing a bowl of soup. It was Thanksgiving Day, her favorite. Even though she and her family were going to New York for Thanksgiving dinner with her relatives, she had a huge appetite and they weren't leaving for NY for a few hours. Although she ate a lot, Elise miraculously wasn't fat. She was a slender figure who was always active no matter how much she ate.

Licking her lips she was about to stand up to take her empty bowl to the sink when there was the sound of laughter. Thinking it was her sisters who were in the Living Room to her left, she ignored it. But then there it was again and it was coming from the solid wooden wall to her iright./i Puzzled, she pressed her ear against a crack in the wall and then leap back in shock as she heard the laughter again from inside the wall. She poked her finger unwisely inside the crack and whispered, "Who's there?" The laughter stopped abruptly.

A moment later there was a tug on her finger and to her astonishment the wall opened just wide enough for her to slip through. Sparing the Living Room one look she crawled into the gap. Once her whole body was in the pitch black tunnel and Elise was about to turn around to go get a flashlight, the gap closed behind her. Horrified banged and kicked and scratched at the wall, but nothing happened. Her only option was to start crawling along the tunnel into who knew what.

After around four hours, or so it seemed, with many stops along the way in which she cried into her knees, she finally reached what she figured was a dead end. "Oh great!" she said angrily kicking the wall. "Great, I've come to a dead end. There's no way for me to get out of this horrid nightmare. Isn't this just great?"

She leaned against the wall. " I suppose I'll just have to sit here until I starve to death." But something was poking her in the back. She turned and saw through the darkness a golden button that seemed to glow with an unknown light. Without thinking she pushed the button. The wall in front of her slid down and she was thrown into the air. She fell with a crash into what looked like a classroom.

Luckily she hadn't fallen on any of the desks and was lying flat on her back in a aisle between the desks. Students were staring down at her, their mouths open. Some of them had even stood up in their chairs to get at better look at her. "Of goodness." Said a voice. Elise sat up. An elderly woman wearing a pointed witch's hat and robe-like thingies who was obviously the teacher hurried over to help her up. Elise gaped at the students when she could see them properly. They were wearing black robe things with badges on them. Some of them had witch and wizard hats on their heads, some even were holding polished sticks in their hands. It was obviously some type of uniform.

"Umm…" she looked around her. Why did it look like she was in a castle? "Am I in a school?" she asked uncertainly. "Yes." The woman in front of her started, looking at her rather suspiciously. "Yes, a school called Hogwarts." The woman said. "For…for like… rich people?" she asked wondering how rich your had to be to go to a school that from what she could tell was a castle. "Or Royalty?" The class exchanged amused looks but no one answered her question. "Will some one please explain to me iwhat/i is going on?" Elise was starting to get annoyed. "Ah…you should probably go to Dumbledore." The woman moved towards the door, indicating that Elise should follow. "All of your stay here, if I'm not back by the time the bell rings move onto your next class." A mummer of assent rippled through the class. Elise followed the woman through the halls gaping around her. iI am in a castle/i she thought.

She was shocked beyond measure when the portraits along the halls moved. But that was nothing compared to how she felt when a pearly white transparent figure of a ruff-necked man who's head was at an odd angle nodded to the woman and said "hello Professor Mc Gonnagal" in which the woman replied, "good day Sir Nicholas." Elise jus screamed as she realized that it was a ghost. Professor Mc Gonnagal looked at her as if she were crazy and walked on. The ghost called Sir Nicholas looked confusedly at her for a moment before gliding through a solid wall. Elise swallowed hard and followed Professor Mc Gonnagal until they reached a stone gargoyle.

"Sugar Quill." Professor Mc Gonnagal said. "I'm sorry?" Elise asked, thinking the Professor was talking to her. "It's the password." Professor Mc Gonnagal said as the gargoyle leaped out of the way to reveal a moving spiral staircase. Professor Mc Gonnagal stepped onto the staircase Elise behind her.

Once they got to the top of the stairs, Professor Mc Gonnagal knocked on the door set before them. "Enter," said a voice from the other side. Professor Mc Gonnagal pushed open the door and they both walked through the opening.

b do you think this was a little…fast? Well anyway what do you think so far? Sorry it'll be a little hard to update this fast enough as I don't have much time to get on the computer often.

Lily88/b


End file.
